The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid variety of southern highbush blueberry (Vaccinium corymbosum L.) named ‘MAGNUS’. ‘MAGNUS’ is a blueberry clone that can be distinguished at least by its low chilling requirement and vigorous, upright bush habit. ‘MAGNUS’ can also be distinguished at least by its large, firm berries that ripen from early mid-April through May when grown as a deciduous plant in north central Florida and south Georgia. ‘MAGNUS’ has been asexually propagated by softwood stem cuttings in Gainesville and Waldo, Fla., and the resulting plants have all been phenotypically indistinguishable from the original plant.
‘MAGNUS’ originated as a seedling from a cross between ‘Emerald’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,165) as the female (seed) parent and ‘FL00-58’ (unpatented) as the male (pollen) parent. This cross was made in Gainesville, Fla. in February 2001. The seedling was planted in a high-density field nursery in May 2002, and the first fruit were evaluated in April 2003. ‘MAGNUS’ was first asexually propagated in Gainesville, Fla. by softwood stem cuttings in 2004. After the second year of fruiting in the field, in the spring of 2004, ‘MAGNUS’ was propagated by softwood stem cuttings, and an experimental 15-plant test plot was established as part of a variety test at Windsor, Fla., in January 2005. At this time, the experimental code ‘FL04-213’ was assigned to ‘MAGNUS’. Based on the growth, yield, and fruit quality of this plot, ‘MAGNUS’ was repropagated by softwood stem cuttings and additional experimental test plots ranging from 5 to 45 plants were established in experimental research trials. These plots have been observed during flowering and ripening each year, and no mutations or off-type plants have been observed.
‘Emerald,’ the female parent of ‘MAGNUS’, is an important variety that is planted throughout the southeastern United States. ‘MAGNUS’ is known to be most similar to ‘Emerald’. ‘MAGNUS’ and ‘Emerald’ are distinguishable at least in their growth habit and fruit maturity date. Specifically, ‘MAGNUS’ displays a more upright growth habit and produces earlier fruit than ‘Emerald’. Additionally, ‘MAGNUS’ exhibits a smaller leaf length and leaf width than ‘Emerald’. ‘MAGNUS’ also has higher early fruit yield than its male parent, ‘FL00-58’.